


What Happened to Natasha?

by grettama



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That day, Natasha acted really strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened to Natasha?

Natasha Romanoff was following Steve Rogers and Tony Stark around today. She was already there when Steve and Tony woke up in their room, and kept following them with a little note in her hand.

When Tony finally had enough and asked what the hell she was actually doing, she just kept writing, and said, “Don’t mind me.”

After lunch, Maria Hill called for an emergency situation in the middle of New York. Everyone geared up, but Natasha didn’t.

“What is happening to her?” Steve asked, worriedly.

“International Fanworks Day,” Clint Barton answered. “She’ll stay here till her works finished.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Marvel


End file.
